The Dance
by Thiefy Rikku
Summary: This is a Daimi for Pink Princess' contest. Well, I guess that's all i have to say. *WARNING* hints of Takari and Miyado


Hey people! This is a Daimi for Pink Princess' contest. This is my first, so please no flames okay? In this fic Daisuke is the same age as Mimi. They're both 17. I hope you all enjoy it! 

&^&^&^ Daisuke's Journal Entry &^&^&^

April 15

The days of spring fly by with an unnatural speed. Every moment I spend with my friends. What I really want, though, is to spend time alone with Mimi. It's not Kari. Kari was an old crush. An elementary school crush. Mimi. That name, her smile, the sense of fashion, her scent, everything about her drives me crazy. Can this be love? Or can it be another foolish crush? Can we possibly be meant to be together? I don't know, but I'm bound to find out one day. One day…when is that? I'll just have to be patient and wait for that day. Until then, I'll enjoy my life instead of moping around waiting for it.

&$&$&$&$ End of Entry &$&$&$&$

Daisuke kicked a can while trying to listen to Hikari talk. He just couldn't concentrate on the things around him. He wasn't feeling right. He could not take the emptiness. He hid it well, though. He laughed, although the twinkle in his eye was gone. No one noticed this. It was like tears in the rain. You could be crying, but no one would notice, the tears mixed in well with the rain. No one would even take a second glance.

"Hey Daisuke! Daisuke! Earth to Daisuke!" Hikari yelled.

"Huh? Wha? What was the question?" he asked, sounding like he would when a teacher was asking him a question and he was daydreaming.

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" Takeru asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?" he answered.

"You've been acting different lately. Is there _really _something wrong? If there is, you know we're always here" Hikari told him.

"Thanks Kari, but nothing is wrong. Really" he answered.

"Okay" Hikari told him reluctantly. She knew something was wrong, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Hey guys! Wait up for me!" they heard a voice behind them. They turned to look behind them and they saw Mimi trying to catch up.

"Hey Meems! How are you?" Hikari called out. Daisuke looked the other way so that Mimi could not see him blushing.

"Hey Daisuke!" she said flashing him a bright a bright smile. 'Like the sun' he thought.

"Hi Mimi!" he said, managing not to stutter, which he was doing most of the time now.

"So! How's everything going for you?" Mimi asked. 

"It…It's going food…I mean goosh…I mean rude…I oh…good…I meant good" he replied, not managing to slip past the fact that he stutters whenever Mimi is around. Mimi ran ahead so she could turn and walk backwards to talk to him.

"Goosh…that's a nice word!" Mimi giggled. "That's gonna be my word now! Goosh!" she laughed again. Just then Mimi tripped over a rock, and almost fell when Daisuke caught her in his arms.

"Whoa! Thanks Daisuke! You saved my life!" Mimi yelled.

"Mimi, I don't think that falling would have killed you" he answered.

"I know that…but I just wanted to thank you in a way that would make you feel special!" she said giving him a smile that melted him. "I don't know what it is that's bothering you, Daisuke, but I will find out and make it go away! I promise!" Daisuke couldn't help but smile at her. This time, it was a smile full of meaning.

*&*&*&* After School *&*&*&*

"Hey Daisuke! Wait for me!" he heard a female voice call out his name. "Daisuke!" He spun around after hearing his name again. "Daisuke! Good thing you waited for me! I need to ask you something!"

"Yeah sure, what is it?" he asked her.

"Um…I was wondering if you could go with me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" she asked.

"Really? I would think you would ask someone like TK…" he said.

"Nope. I want to ask you. So…?"

"Um…sure!"

"That's great!"

"Okay, well then I'll see you tomorrow!" she said as she stepped into the car that came to pick her up.

"Bye!" he called out. 'Wow…I can't believe I'm going to the dance with Mimi!'

$&$&$&$ The Day of the Dance $&$&$&$

Daisuke sat impatiently on Mimi's couch playing with the corsage he held in his hand. 'I am so nervous. What am I supposed to say when she comes out. What am I supposed to do at the end of the night? Do I even know how to d…' Mimi interrupted his thoughts as she came out of her room in the hallway. Her pink hair flowed freely around her matching pink dress. It hugged her curves and swirled around her legs as it reached for the floor. 

"Wow…" was all that Daisuke could manage to say at the sight that stood before him. She walked over to him and reunited his lips, which had fallen apart when she had come out of the hallway. 

"So…I guess I don't have to ask how I look!" she laughed giving him a wink. Daisuke just nodded. 

"H…Here you go Mimi" he said, handing her the corsage of pink, red, and white flowers.

"Wow! It's beautiful Dai! Thank you!" she yelled, giving him a hug. Daisuke blushed as he hooked his arm with hers and they headed out to the dance. When they arrived there they saw the rest of the gang. They all went in and were amazed at the beautiful decorations.

"This looks awesome!" TK exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Hikari agreed. "Let's go!"

"Go where?" TK asked confused.

"To dance, doofus! Isn't that why they call it a dance?"

"Oh yeah…" everyone sweatdrops

"Um…let's go!" Miyako said, breaking the silence.

*~*~*~ At the end of the Night *~*~*~

"Wow! That was really fun!" Mimi exclaimed, tired from the last dance.

"Yeah. I'm so sad that it's over" TK agreed.

"Well, I guess it's good-bye for now everyone!" Cody said. He and Miyako left to his car and headed off.

"I guess we better get going too" Hikari commented.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late," Daisuke said. The four of them headed to their cars, which were parked next to each other. On the drive home it was unusually silent. As Daisuke walked Mimi to her door his mind was racing. 'Is this it? Will we be together? Or all we still friends?'

"Well, Dai, I had a lot of fun tonight" Mimi told him.

"Yeah…me too" he said.

"Well…"

"Well…"

"I guess I'll see ya then"

"I guess so" Daisuke truned to leave when he heard Mimi call for him to wait up.

"I can't forget the most important part of the date!" Mimi yelled. Mimi pulled his face close to hers and gently kissed him. "There you go" she said as she turned and went inside her house.

'That's something I will have to pay you back for Mimi. Some other time, some other time.'

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

Yeah yeah I know that sucked, but gimme a break here! I am a sucky author!

Koushiro: Yeah, you are.

I didn't want you to agree with me!

Yamato: I agree with him too!

Willis: As do I!

Man! You guys are so mean!

Koushir, Yamato, and Willis: We're only saying that because we weren;t in the story!

Oh. Well, don't worry. You'll be in my others. ^_^

Well, I guess this is it! Bye bye!


End file.
